


Bright Lights, Last City

by fallschirm



Series: The Destiny-Verse (fallschirm's Characters) [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Adult Content, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Light Bondage, Nonbinary Character, OTP: Kiss Me Blue Nights, Other, Queer Themes, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 17:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallschirm/pseuds/fallschirm
Summary: Written for my lovely friend. Aria/Jordan almost smut.Picture prompt:http://theexcellentslytherclaw.tumblr.com/post/161459442480/radio-starkiller-good-girlAria Character board:http://theexcellentslytherclaw.tumblr.com/post/166104801145/after-great-deliberation-it-was-determined-thatJordan Character Board:http://theexcellentslytherclaw.tumblr.com/post/166001250195/theres-a-pause-a-bit-of-a-shuffle-as-they-settle





	Bright Lights, Last City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musicluver315](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicluver315/gifts).



> I own nothing other than Aria, and maybe the idea of orange and blue Vanguard handcuffs. but mostly Aria.

Aria was excited about two things, The Dawning celebrations, which had the last city buzzing, and the surprise for Jordan that was in her pack. They had spoken briefly about making things more interesting between them, and Aria had been slowly feeling Jordan out on things over the past weeks, hopefully in a subtle manner. Tonight was the night that her plans were gonna come to fruition.

She arrived home to see Jordan lounging on the sofa of their small shoebox apartment. She smiled, “Hey Beautiful! I got you a present” keeping her bag behind her back. 

Jordan looked up at her with a small amount of suspicion. “oh? I fail to see what would merit ANOTHER present beyond the three you’ve already gotten me.” 

Aria blushed at that, “yeah, well. You’re cute. And I like you.” She held back a giggle as Jordan blushs. “I’m allowed to spoil you. But this is kinda also a gift for me”

She walks over to take Jordan’s hand gently pulling them towards their shared bedroom. “Besides, I think you’ll like it.” She winks and promptly laughs at the resulting blush. She pulls them close for a soft kiss. “Now I need you to take off that skinsuit so I can put these on you properly.” she smiles holding up a pair of bright orange and blue cuffs with a clearly visible: “Property of Vanguard Security” printed on the side. 

Jordan blushes even brighter “I - uh - Zavala may not appreciate that goin’ missin’” they stammer out. 

“Then it’s a good thing I snitched them from Cayde after he snitched em from Zavala. Now shush and get naked.” Aria winks and steps into the closet to take off her armor and skinsuit. Then bending over to pull on a pair of knee high boots and lace panties. She debates going braless for a moment but decides the image isn’t complete without her nice black one. Once she feels she’s ready she saunters back out.

Jordan sits nervously on the bed biting her fingernails. Her mouth drops open and makes a strangled noise. Aria chuckles, “good to know my efforts are appreciated.” She smiles walking over to take Jordan’s face in her hands leaning over to kiss them softly gently letting her arms trace down Jordan’s strong frame. 

She smiles before climbing on the bed behind Jordan pulling their arms back behind them and fastening the cuffs softly around their wrists. “all good? Nothing pinching?” she smiles doing her best to make sure Jordan is comfortable. 

A shakily muttered, “yeah” is all they utter. 

But Aria smiles nonetheless. “Good. Now for the piece de resistance” she smiles pulling a black silk scarf from the bedside table and wrapping it tightly around Jordan’s eyes.

“Ready to begin?” she whispers in Jordan’s ear. Her lips lightly brushing their outer earlobe with a slight nip at the end.

“Yes”


End file.
